Enséñame, Maestra
by YuukiSnow
Summary: La historia transcurre luego de acabar con el anti espiral. Viral sigue teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez, notando que cada vez está más y más solo, hasta verla de nuevo, ¡A la chica de sus sueños! Pero no será fácil de conquistar. Sin embargo, cuenta con el apoyo de la maestra favorita de todos, Yoko Ritona!


Primero que todo, aprecio que estés leyendo este fic. Adoro la historia de Gurren Lagann(¡Y más aún a Viral! =w=). Morí cuando dieron los universos paralelos y reviví cuando Viral, muy rudamente, decidió vivir y mejorar. Sin embargo, me sorprendió mucho el cambio que tuvo pasando de ser un tipo serio a alguien tan animado como en el último capítulo. Siento que debo ver esa metamorfosis por mi misma desde su punto inicial... Así que manos a la obra, dije en la mañana. Espero que te guste n.n

* * *

Enséñame, maestra

Dibujaba un ovalo perfecto con su caminar desesperado. Había estado ahí por unos quince minutos sosteniendo un bello ramo de flores, que pese a su no delicado actuar, seguian tan hermosas como la recordaba a ella.

Cuando la vió pasar cerca del edificio donde trabajaba, sintió que su corazón se estremeció, incluso creyó que dejaría de pelear si pudiera estar con ella, tan sólo unos minutos... Aquella hermosa mujer que vió junto a su hijo en aquella ilusión de un universo paralelo, aquella mujer tan tierna, sofisticada y hermosa, cómo olvidar ése tacto, esa dulzura que le provocó aquél espejismo que por poco lo consume. Cuando la vió pasar, creyó que quizás ese espejismo no fuese sólo eso, sino... Una oportunidad.

Sonó su celular y con algo de dificultad dado que sus dedos eran gigantes, contestó.

_-¿Dónde estás, Viral?_ Escuchó la voz de la secretaria del ahora comandante Rossiu.

_-Creí que los humanos tenían modales y saludaban. _Acto seguido, gruñó molesto el hombre bestia.

Oyó a Kinon suspirar algo molesta, _qué problemáticos son los humanos, _pensó él_..._

_-Buenas tardes "Capitán"._ Dijo con un tono más prepotente lo último. _Traigo noticias de los cuarteles, tiene una misión._

_-¿Ahora?... _Miró a su reloj viendo que la chica de sus sueños estaba tardando mucho.

_-Si, es urgente. Tienes que viajar al planeta Yuugo, para establecer relaciones con los espirales que viven ahí, los detalles te los daré cuando llegues. _Cortó sin dejarle decir ni una palabra a Viral.

Suspiró, viendo las flores frescas que compró hace una hora, los nervios se le fueron con esa llamada, ahora sólo tenía frustración, rabia y una maldita misión que le llevaría a millones de años luz antes de volver a tener una cita con ella...

_-¿Es usted el señor Viral? _Escuchó a una suave voz hablándole a sus espaldas, _¡Era ella! _Imaginó antes de voltearse a mirarla.

* * *

Bufó molesto y lanzó la caja de chocolates a la basura, escuchó unas risas contenidas de parte de gente del edificio donde trabajaba antes de que le asignen misiones, aún estaba de traje blanco, como listo para ir a casarse a la iglesia más cercana y después de lo que le pasó, sentía un pudor más doloroso que los azotes de Adianne.

Se cambió rápidamente a un traje más cómodo para pilotear y abordar el crusero interespacial del Gurren Lagann. La tripulación se mostraba algo temerosa, sabían de su pasado y eso era lo que más les daba miedo de él... Eso y que siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera una bestia rabiosa.

_-Bestia Rabiosa, y sus calcetines humanos hijos de la gran pu..._ Pensaba para sus adentros, haciendo andar los motores mientras gruñía como un viejo amargado.

La misión tomaría una semana, él sería el capitán de la nave y guardaespaldas de la portavoz... _¿Cómo era su nombre?_

…

Se volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que aún desconocía, que ahora se veía algo más recatada, sin mostrar tanta piel como antes, se veía más elegante y por qué no mencionarlo, _hermosa_.

La nave ya estaba estabilizada así que podría ir por un café, notó que ella era la única que había estado ahí alguna vez, pero no como diplomática, sino como francotiradora de élite. Aún no podía recordar su nombre.

Regresó con dos cafés y le entregó uno a la chica que había visto sentada unos puestos a los lados de él.

_-Oh, Hola Viral, tanto tiempo._ La vió sonreír como encontrando refugio en alguien conocido, sin sospechar que él había olvidado su nombre. _Felicitaciones en tu asenso a Capitán._

_-Era de esperarse, nadie más sabe manejar esto tan bien como yo o Simon... _Gruñó como si fuese algo obvio. _Casi todos los de la ruidosa Brigada Gurren se han..._

_-GRAN. BRIGADA. GURREN. _Le corrigió la pelirroja, con tono severo y una mirada seria.

Viral se le quedó mirando algo fastidiado, pero a la vez sorprendido. Casi nadie se ha tomado en serio lo de la Gran Brigada Gurren, pues los que trabajan ahora ahí aparte de él y algunos de la vieja escuela, aún sentían que era la culpa de aquél grupo lo que por poco les pasa._ Ciertamente esta mujer tiene agallas. _Pensó y a la vez tomando aire suspiró resignado.

_-Lo que digas. Gran Brigada Gurren, señorita diplomática. _Dijo con un aire de fastidio y a la vez de burla.

_-¡Yoko Ritona!, ¿Cómo es que te olvidas del nombre de un camarada tuyo?_ Lo miró indignada, como si ella tuviese privilegios por sobre los demás.

Sintió algo de miedo y a la vez interés. Ya nadie le busca pelea y ahora que la veía más de cerca, parecía interesarle. Pues bien, ya sabía su nombre.

Yoko Ritona.

Lo repitió en su cabeza varias veces para memorizarlo.

* * *

Salían de la nave y un grupo de humanos les esperaba en el planeta. No se habían quedado atrás en tecnología y se notaba, habían construído edificios de última generación y al parecer estaban un paso más allá en lo que respecta al arte y el cuidado de las áreas verdes. Yuugo era un planeta con una población de al menos unos 6 mil millones de personas, sin contar la fauna y vegetación que en sí era extensa y maravillosa. Con cielos naranjas de día y violetas de noche, aquél planeta era digno de admiración y por ende, lo suficientemente necesario para establecer relaciones y comenzar la expansión de la unión de los espirales por el universo.

Llegaron a un hotel, Viral y su tripulación junto a Yoko y otros 10 diplomáticos más que serían parte de las asambleas de unidad. Fueron a sus cuartos y no se vieron en todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, la bienvenida sería al día siguiente.

Viral se quitó las ropas de capitán. Le recordaba a su atuendo de cuando era parte del escuadrón de exterminación humana. Le trajo recuerdos.

Se duchó rapidamente y se recostó en su cama. Recordó su vida pasada antes de conocer a la brigada Gurren. Le dió algo de risa cuando trajo a su memoria la pelea contra el anti espiral, cuando usó su Tengen Toppa Enkidulga*, salvando a la "princesa" Nia del malvado antiespiral. Sí, esa vez se sintió como un caballero de la mesa redonda, rescatando a una princesa. Se dió cuenta de que mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de Nia, pero que nunca se atrevió a aceptarlo... No se sentía merecedor de ella. De todos modos, él sólo era un soldado que obedecía órdenes de su superior. Su lealtad era inquebrantable hacia sus superiores, sino, nunca se hubiese dejado golpear por Adianne... Cómo la extrañaba a ella también, de repente sacaba lo mejor de él para ella...

Todo eso ya era pasado. Estaba solo, en aquella habitación tan lujosa, en la oscuridad, iluminado únicamente por la luna, levantó sus manos, como queriendo alcanzar una estrella, y se observó a si mismo, en especial sus manos. Nunca le parecieron extrañas, recién se daba cuenta de que eran enormes... Se rió por pensar tantas banalidades.

_-¿Qué ha sido de mi, eh, Kamina? _Dijo en voz alta, como burlándose de sí mismo.

S_e supone que no envejezco y sin embargo _

_estoy pensando como un viejo... _

_No ha pasado mucho desde que murió Nia y Simón desapareció._

_Y ha pasado mucho menos tiempo desde aquél sueño con ella..._

Sintió que se adormeció y volvió a soñar con ella.

Soñó que la tenía ahí en su cama, que la abrazaba y la besaba con desesperación, como si fuese la última vez que la viese. Ella lo miró con unos ojos encantadores y llenos de misericordia, pero por sobre todo, lo miraban con amor. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sollozó abrazándola, dejando escapar en un suspiro las mismas palabras de siempre.

_-¿Por qué no tengo el derecho de estar contigo? _Sintió entonces que una tersa mano le acariciaba la cara.

_-No es nuestra culpa, amor... Es un destino que simplemente no nos corresponde._ Sentenció quien creía fuera el amor de su vida, el inalcanzable amor que nunca tendrá.

Y despertó, solitario, con la cara mojada.


End file.
